


Preparedness

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First War with Voldemort, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar has some doubts about the Order's newest recruits.  Moody, as usual, just has doubts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparedness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's event on LJ. Also written before I decided that Edgar was something of a prankster himself and therefore a bit incongruous with my characterization of him in [other works](http://archiveofourown.org/works/91352), though I do imagine he took the Order very seriously.

“What the hell is Dumbledore thinking?” Edgar asked his friend as they left the first meeting. “Alice and Frank I can understand. They have training, at least. But the Prewett twins? And Potter and his friends, making jokes the whole time. Do they understand what they’re getting into?”

“They’ll figure it out,” Moody grunted.

Edgar shook his head. “That’s the other part that worries me. Will they be able to handle the worst? They’re still practically children.”

“You’re right,” Moody said, after a long pause. “What _is_ Dumbledore thinking? If _they’re_ not ready, what’s going to happen to everyone else?”


End file.
